User blog:Mexican215/The New Enemy of The Mass Effect Universe
THIS IS AN EVOLVING POST AND WILL BE CONTINUALLY UPDATED AND DUE TO MY SCHEDULE WILL AT TIMES BE IN MASSIVE DISORDER PLEASE CONTRIBUTE NEW IDEAS AND POINT OUT MISTAKES SO THEY CAN BE CORRECTED .THNX THE NEW ENEMY( untill a name can be made they will be referred to as simply "NE") GENERAL OVERVIEW NE were born from the energies that created the universe. At first they fed on raw universal energies but as the creatures began to evolve throughout the universe a new energy emanating from the creatures caught their appetite. The NE began feeding on either the positive or negative energies and were forever changed by them. as time passed and the NEs hunger grew they created the leviathans to act as overseers to the various species. As the leviathans enthrall the other creatures they concentrate the populations to a local area so the NE can engorge themselves. KEY POINTS OF THE NE -Extra galactic(possibly extra dimensional) -Born from a big bang like event -Initially fed on raw energy but began to feed on either the positive or negative energy of living beings. -The negative energy was hollow and eventually tainted the NE that fed on it -The positive energy was so filling that the NE that fed on it first never developed an good and bad NE(sounds really stupid i know"good new enemies?" but remember its a new species being introduced that doesnt have a name yet lol) -Created the leviathans initially to heard their food source to a local area eventually the leviathans become the officers of the NE as the situation evolves and conflict begins HAD TO GO TO STORE WHILE IN MIDDLE OF EDIT -At present in timeline the BNE(bad NE) are in a state of constant harvest as their hunger continues to grow and they become more desperate to satisfy it. -Due to constant feeding of the BNE both BNE and GNE never settle. - CHARACTER IDEAS -Default char should be brand new -Every character choice and class available in ME3 multiplayer should be a character option in ME4 -Be able to import your ME3 save and still make a new character unrelated to shepard so the story is still tailored to your previous choices -Character options when importing ME3 game: )Shep Jr clone )Shep Jr )Brand new character )Shep(why not lol) -for a shep jr clone to be possible it was discovered that as shep was absorbed by the citadels energy in the control and synthesis endings his dna's data was stored in the citadel so to continue the bloodline of the galaxys' saviour the data was used to synthesize sheps dna and make a clone -character can be a shep jr clone in the following scenarios )Synthesis and control/w male shep with either no romance or romanced a male )Synthesis and control/w fem shep -Character can be a shep jr in the following scenarios ) GENERAL OVERVIEW Game 4 will feel somewhat like the first game, the galaxy is in a state of general peace, you go round doing general quests and solve current issues at hand. then rumors of reapers returning start going round, and just like everyone denied their existence in ME1 theyll say how shep took care of them all and deny the threat of their return. as you investigate the rumors you discover that outskirt colonies along the galactic rim are being attacked by reapers. you realize that the reapers are acting chaotic and are even fighting amongst themselves. you discover that not all of the reapers were within the galaxy at the time the crucible was used, so were saved from the blast and its effects. So all the self aware reapers that were created from the apex civilizations began acting for themselves. the catalyst says each self aware reapers awareness was created from the combined memories of the races that created it. Once they were free from the catalsyts control, they became truly self aware of who they were and what they are, so the nature and history of the species would dictate how that reaper acted with its new freedom. some were destructive by nature and others became corrupted by the eons of servitude but some of the main races that led the fight against the reapers in the many cycles maintained their Sanity along with the other peaceful races that longed for freedom. The more peaceful reapers would ally up and help against the ones still bent on destruction if you choose to let them. They would help in the fight how you see fit, being used as factories for ship production, defense emplacement, frontlines ect... This part of the game should consist of full scale combat that focuses on ship to ship battles against renegade reapers both in space and in atmosphere. As your forces near victory you get a message from the council that the leviathans have requested for an assembly of all the galaxys' leaders on their planet. In the assembly the leviathans tell the leaders that they have received an extra-galactic message ordering them to report the status of the galaxy. they explain the odds of the senders to be friendly or hostile to the leviathans are 50/50 and are dramatically smaller for the rest of the species. They say how they see the safest course of action was to contact everyone to begin fortifying their homeworlds and strengthen their military to prepare for the arrival of extra-galactic forces and advise to make the choice of no reply, so the sender would be forced to send a recon team to investigate. If they turned out to be hostile the recon team would at least stand the best chance of being overcome with minimal casualties.they explain how they regret that their species past mistakes led to the creation of the reapers and they do not wish to make the decision of whether to reply or not alone, for it will effect everyone in the galaxy for better or worse. they tell that whether they reply or not whoever sent the message will surely be visiting the galaxy to either check on the validity of the report or to investigate why no reply was made. REBUTTAL LIST For those who chose the control ending and say that debunks this whole agenda of their being renegade reapers at large as they would be under sheps control. I say that the moment the catalyst was deleted that the main reaper ships became truly self aware and began writing firewalls to prevent them from being controlled again, however due to the unique control signal created from the energy resulting from shep merging with the crucible he was given complete control of any reaper caught within the blast radius, so any reaper not within the radius was not taken control of and to do so would require another sacrifice for the crucible to send out the same control signal. AGAIN THIS IS WORK IN PROGRESS IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE COMMENT Category:Blog posts